


Meet the Winchesters

by prettycheese21



Series: Meet the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Case Involvment, Case Fic, First Meetings, Gen, Ghosts, Injured Dean, Injured Sam, Injury, Med Student OFC, Minor Injuries, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: Anna and Faith are just two semi-normal college girls just trying to get through life in one piece. This is complicated when a certain pair of siblings come to town and unintentionally involve them in a hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for my friend, but since I had so much fun writing this, I was thinking of making this a full time series. I have more ficlets in this universe on the way and another full installment should be ready around January (just in time for my other friend's birthday lol).  
> So this is a personal project of mine to tide you guys over until I can get around to posting some more marvel stuff. I've been so busy with moving and play rehearsals I haven't had time to finish anything or get it edited.  
> Enjoy!

   “Anna, what in the hell are you doing?” Faith asked, looking up from the stack of books on her bed. “We have this huge exam tomorrow that’s worth a huge portion of our grade. Or did you forget about that?”

   “Calm down, Faith,” Anna replied with a roll of her eyes. She kept her gaze outside of her window as she watched the action below. “You should really come take a look at this. There are cops _everywhere_.”

   This got Faith’s attention as she got up from the bed to join her friend at the window. “What’s going on? Why are they here?”

   “They’re passing out flyers. It might a missing person or something.”

   “Or it could be a warning about some serial killer on the loose nearby.” 

   Anna turned to her friend, giving her signature bitch-face to show how ridiculous she sounded. “Wow. You’re so optimistic,” her voice was heavily tinted with sarcasm.

   Faith shrugged. “Well, a lot of people have been randomly dying lately. While I haven’t been able to find a connection between them yet, that doesn’t mean the cops haven’t.” There was a knock on the door, distracting the pair from their conversation. Faith turned to her friend curiously, “Who do you think that is?”

   “Maybe it’s the Feds coming to ask for your help in tracking down this make-believe serial killer you think is on the loose,” Anna teased. 

   “Yeah, because the Feds are totally going to come talk to a teaching major and a pre-med student about freaky deaths.” Faith rolled her eyes as she went to answer the door. She expected their friend Cassie to be randomly dropping by or maybe even one of those annoying boys from down the hall that kept trying to flirt with them. So when she opened the door and found two tall, well-built men in suits, she was surprised to say the least. “Hello,” she greeted awkwardly, “Can I help you with something?”

   They held out official looking badges for her to see. “We were hoping you could, actually,” the taller man with longer hair replied. “I’m Agent Perry and this is Agent Tyler.” A shorter haired man with surprisingly green eyes nodded when the taller man gestured ot him. “We’re with the FBI and we had a few questions for you about the recent deaths nearby.”

   “Faith, who is it?” came Anna’s distant shout.

   “It’s the… the Feds!” she yelled her reply, feeling a bit freaked out that Federal Agents were actually at her front door.

*****

   Anna returned from the kitchen with two glasses of water, handing them to the suit-clad men before turning to give Faith yet another look that clearly reflected the volumes in which she was internally screaming. They were good girls, so why the hell were FBI agents wanting to talk to them? The only arguably strange thing either of them was involved in was theatre, but even that was of the innocuous variety of weird. 

   After a moment of silence, Faith spoke, “So… you said you had questions?”

   “Uh, yeah,” the long haired man who introduced himself as Agent Perry replied, clearing his throat, “Have you noticed anything strange going on in the area lately?”

   Anna furrowed her brow, sharing a confused look with Faith before turning back to the agent, “What do you mean by ‘strange’?”

   “Oh, you know, cold spots in a warm room, the smell of sulfur, a slimy substance that seemed to appear out of nowhere, strange noises in the middle of the night,” the other man who called himself Agent Tyler, elaborated. “Any of that set off any alarms?”

   Faith tried to keep her skepticism hidden as she furrowed her brow. What kinds of questions were these? These weren’t standard FBI questions. She’d like to think she knew at least their basic structure, considering how much Criminal Minds she’s watched in her lifetime. “I can’t say I’ve come across any of those things.” She switched which leg was crossed as she asked, “Can I ask what this has to do with the deaths on campus?”

   The agents shared a look before Agent Perry answered, “We’re just trying to see if anyone else on campus has any more information they haven’t told police yet. So if you have anything, it would helpful if you could tell us.”

    “We don’t know anything about what happened to those kids,” Anna stated. “We only knew them by name. Faith and I didn’t hang out in the same crowd as them.” At their confused looks, she explained, “They were the more social kids on campus. I wouldn’t be surprised if they belonged to a frat or a sorority with how often they partied.”

    “What fraternities are on campus?” Agent Perry asked.

    Anna shrugged, “I have no idea. I never paid attention to them. Faith, do you remember any?”

    “I think there was a sorority on the south end of campus, but other than that, I have no idea,” Faith said. “I’m sorry. I honestly can’t remember.”

    “It’s alright,” the long-haired agent reassured. “You’ve been helpful. Thank you very much for your time.” He shook the girls hands as they all stood up, the men getting ready to take their leave.

    Agent Tyler reached into his inside jacket pocket as his partner took over the goodbye pleasantries. He withdrew a small, white card and handed it to Anna. “If either of you remember anything or see anything suspicious, give us a call.”

    “We will,” Anna nodded. As the men walked the short distance from their couch to the door, she turned her attention to the card in front her, her own doubts making her look for something that could let her know whether these two were legitimate or not. It was a simple but official looking card. There were two phone numbers on the bottom she could only assume belonged to the agents who just left her apartment. 

    While Anna was absorbed into examining the card, Faith watched the men leave. They didn’t take their personal information aside from their names and even those they didn’t write down. Something seemed off about this whole thing. She turned to talk to Anna, to see if she shared her same doubts, but something caught her eye.

    On the floor near the couch, where the agents had been just a minute before, was a small fragment of paper. That hadn’t been there before, had it? She picked it up, half expecting it to be one of their notes. Their notebooks were open just a room away. Maybe when Anna walked in she’d tracked it in unknowingly. Upon further inspection, she found that it wasn’t Anna’s or hers. The large, somewhat messy scrawl didn’t belong to either of them and the information on it didn’t pertain to any of the courses they were taking.

    Written upon this piece of paper was a question: **Marcia Greenwell gravesite?**

    Her brow furrowed as she spoke, “Hey, Anna. The FBI agents dropped a piece of paper on their way out.”

    “Oh? How interesting,” Anna’s replied, sounding anything but interested as she went to the kitchen to put the cups into the sink.

    “It has the name of that junior who killed herself like two years ago.”

    This got Anna’s attention. She quickly walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for her friend. “What?” her voice was laced with confusion as she looked over Faith’s shoulder to look at the paper. “Why would they have Marcia’s name written down? It’s not like she’s connected to these deaths. Unless she is.”

    Faith shrugged. “She could be. Maybe there was something more to her death and someone is out for revenge?”

    “I’m pretty sure that’s not how real life works, Faith. You’ve been watching too many crime shows,” she said, giving her a look.“But who knows? Though my question is why the hell they want to know where her grave is.”

    “Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe we can look it up later or something.”

    “Or now. We could look it up now.” Anna never was patient when something had her curious.

    “No, we study first. Then, when time permits, we can look into it. Trust me, I’m just as curious about these weird FBI agents as you are, but our grades are more important than looking into something that might not even be a something.”

   A long sigh escaped Anna as an annoyed look crossed her face. “I hate it when you’re right.”

   “I know.” She gave her friend a smile before placing an arm over her shoulders. “Now come on. The sooner we finish up looking over this chapter, the sooner we can take a break and cook dinner.”

    “You’re lucky I’m hungry and you’re more stubborn than Steve Rogers or else you’d be studying by yourself.” This sentence from Anna prompted a light shove from Faith as the two headed back to Faith’s room to study.

*****

    Near the top of Faith’s list of Things She Did Not Enjoy was being awoken at an ungodly hour for no reason. Which was why she was more than a little crabby when Anna’s shouted whisper broke through the comforting veil of sleep. Well, the whispering and the one-handed shoulder shaking not only broke the veil but ripped it off of her like one would a blanket. 

    Faith groaned as she opened her eyes to dark room that was only lit by the light of their alarm clocks, the city street outside the window, and that of the laptop currently in Anna’s hand. “What the hell, Anna?” Looking over at the clock, she let out an annoyed sigh as she fought to keep her eyes open to read it properly. “It’s one a.m!”

    “First of all, stop whining. I haven’t even been to bed yet,” Anna stated, her voice still soft but not a complete whisper.

    “That’s because you don’t go to bed at normal time like sensible humans do. You insist on staying up on a school night, despite my insistence that you not.”

    Even in the dark, Faith knew she was getting a bitch-face from Anna. “That’s not the point.”

    “Then what is the point of you waking me up this early the day before we have a test? Because I would much rather be asleep right now than talking to you.”

    “I looked into Marcia Greenwell and my god was it juicy!”

    She sighed as she sat up. Faith certainly wasn’t going back to sleep now that she’d said that. Turning on the lamp on her bedside table, she looked at Anna and asked, “What’s so juicy about it?”

    Anna’s face lit up as it always did when she was excited about something. Evidently learning about a semi-mysterious dead person and why the FBI is involved is exciting. Maybe it would be more interesting to Faith if she wasn’t tired. “Okay, well, she did kill herself, but it was three years ago, not two. And it looked to be the result of some assholes bullying her.”

    “That’s sad,” she said, a frown coming onto her face. “My question though is why is that interesting? Statistically speaking, a lot of bullied kids are depressed and a good number of those depressed people kill themselves.”

   “A newspaper got into her social media accounts and printed some of the posts. Let me tell you… they are ugly.” 

   The bright light of the laptop was suddenly in Faith’s face as Anna held it up to her, causing her to squint. Once her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, Faith reached over and grabbed her glasses from off the table so she could read the out of focus words in front of her. Her face fell, her mouth agape in shock as she read the posts one by one. “Oh my- These are terrible! What the hell is wrong with people?”

   “Beats me, but I’d say that’d make for a pissed off ghost.”

    “Wait,” she looked at her friend with great confusion, “why are we on ghosts now?”

    “Okay, well, here’s the thing. I went to the school paper first to see if it had anything about Marcia’s death-”

    “You actually read that thing?” No one ever really read the school’s newspaper except journalism students and professors, aside from maybe the really drugged out students who have nothing better to do while they’re high as shit.

    “Yes, I did. And while I didn’t find anything on her actual suicide, I did find some interesting articles that happen to be more recent.” Faith gave her a look that prompted Anna to continue. “Some of the students have been gossiping about how they keep seeing Marcia’s ghost. The articles I read never took it seriously, seeing as how two people are known drug users and the other was supposedly drunk at the time they saw it.”

    She shook her head as she sat up straighter, crossing her legs underneath her. “That still doesn’t explain why you think this is a ghost. Why did you go all supernatural all of a sudden?”

    “I’ve been up a lot longer than you. I’ve had time to consider all possible ideas. It’s either this or some family member going vigilante and somehow getting into locked apartments and slaughtering the teens that just so happened to bully Marcia. Not to mention, everyone starts to see this dead girl three years after her suicide? I’d be skeptical if it was a like a month after or even a year after, but three years? Faith, come on. It’s been a long time. The stigma around her death is gone, barely anyone knows who she is, so why is this starting up now?”

   Faith sighed. “You have a point, but what are we going to do about it? We can’t exactly tell the cops that a ghost is going around killing people. They’d institutionalize us.”

   “We won’t tell the cops then,” Anna responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

    Her hands flailed in a wild gesture of exasperation as a sigh escaped her mouth. “Then what the hell are we going to do?”

   “After I thought of the ghost angle, I did some research on ghosts to see what they were all about.”

    “Oh god, really?” Faith chuckled.

    “Don’t make fun of me! I was bored. And plus I found some interesting stuff, like they don’t like iron or salt. Don’t ask me why. I also figured out that salting and burning the remains attributed to said ghost kills it.”

    “Okay, wow. You’ve been watching too much TV. Things like that don’t actually work in real life.”

    “You never know until you try,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she got up from the bed.

    “Wait, are you actually suggesting that we go and dig up a _grave_ and burn the body inside of it?” Faith questioned, her expression one of complete befuddlement.

    “I’m merely suggesting that we at least go to her grave and check it out. I want to see why the hell the FBI is so interested in this girl and where she’s buried.”

    “Seriously, Anna? Do you realize how insane you sound? Grave desecration is a felony!”

    “We won’t be desecrating anything!” she assured her friend. “We’ll just… drive by, maybe go in and visit. No actual digging or burning of dead bodies will take place, I swear.”

    “Now you want me to get dressed and drive out to the grave of a girl we didn’t even know to satisfy your early morning curiosities?” Faith deadpanned, crossing her arms. “It’s one in the fucking morning _and_ we have a test tomorrow.”

   “All I want is twenty minutes. I’ll drive and you can sleep the whole time if you want. You don’t even have to get dressed. Hell, I’ll buy you a Starbucks before class starts today. Just come with me, please.”

   “Fine.” Sighing, Faith walked over to her purse and dug in it, pulling out her keys and tossing them to Anna as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. “But if you crash my car, I’m going to kill you.”

   “No, you won’t because I’m not going to crash your car.” She walked over to the bedroom door to exit, but turned her head just before she crossed the door’s threshold to say, “And you love me too much to kill me.”

    “Some days I really doubt that,” she muttered as she followed Anna out the door.

*****

    “Anna… we’ve been here for almost half an hour. What else are you expecting to see?” Faith asked as she stretched her arms over her head, hoping it would alleviate the crick between her neck and shoulder.

    “There’s a car still here and I want to see them leave,” she replied, not taking her eyes off the vehicle that was parked in the vacant lot across the street. 

    “That car has been there since we got here. They’re probably the night guard or the groundskeeper or something. You told me twenty minutes and it has been well past twenty minutes. I want to go home because I am exhausted and, unlike you, I’d like to be at my best for that test tomorrow.”

    “Alright, calm down,” Anna said, “I’ll go in a minute. Just as soon as I finish this bottle of water.” She took a sip of her mostly full water bottle, causing her friend to sigh.

    “You annoy me sometimes, you know that?” Faith griped. 

    They fell quiet after that, with only the sounds of the radio playing on a rock station to fill the space. A particularly good song had come to an end when they heard a loud _bang_. Turning down the volume, Anna looked at Faith, eyes wide, “That sounded like a gunshot.”

    “Or it could be crazy kids lighting off fireworks,” she supplied. 

    “I didn’t see any lights or anything.” Anna craned her neck to see if any more would be lit off. When another loud bang went off and was followed by a shout, they both tensed, looking at each other. “Definitely not fireworks.”

    “Nope.” Faith pulled out her phone and went to dial 911 when she heard a car door open, causing her to look up in time to see Anna getting out of the car, pajama pants ruffling in the slight breeze. “What- Anna, what the hell are you doing?”

    “There’s no time to call, Faith. Besides, we don’t even know what’s going on. I’m getting a closer look.” Another shout sounded from the graveyard as she took off running.

    “Anna!” she called after friend as she, too, got out of the car to chase after her. Goosebumps ran up her arm as she wished she would have brought a sweater with to go over her tank top. “God damn it…” 

    Running into the graveyard, Anna got there just in time to see a man get thrown backwards into a headstone with a sickening crash. A startled sound escaped her throat, causing her to crouch down behind a nearby bush, at the same time a concerned shout did. “Dean!” a man’s voice yelled.

    Faith finally caught up with her friend, panting slightly as she joined her behind the large plant. Her eyes spotted the man leaning unconscious against the headstone. “Oh my god,” she gasped. “What’s going on, Anna?”

    “No idea,” she replied in a whisper. “But you should probably call an ambulance now. That guy looks like he needs it.”

    She nodded, pulling out her phone only to let out an annoyed sigh a few moments later, “My phone’s not working. Can I have yours?”

    “I left it in the car,” Anna said, her tone laced with frustration.

    “We have to do something to help.” 

    They sat there for a few moments, trying to figure out their next move. A move that wouldn’t ultimately end in severe injury or death. Before they could think of any that didn’t involve them running away, a body flew through the brush and took both of the girls down as it hit the ground.  
Anna got lucky, as only her legs managed to get trapped underneath the lumbering giant of a man. Faith, on the other hand, hadn’t been so lucky. She was currently being squished under his full weight. 

    Sitting up, Anna looked up at the man who was currently crushing one of her best friends, wanting to ask him what the hell he was doing, but a different question came to the front of her mind as she took in the man’s face and realized who he was. She’d recognize that long hair from anywhere.  
“Agent Perry?” Anna asked, confounded. 

    The man’s eyes widened, “Ms.-”

    “Anna,” she corrected. “What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

    “I, uh-” he stopped when he felt movement underneath him. It was then he realized he was still laying on top of someone. “Sorry.” He moved out of the way, allowing Faith to sit up with a coughing gasp, her tank top coated in dirt from the ground underneath her. 

    After taking a couple deep breaths and brushing herself off, Faith turned to speak to the man but stopped when she saw his face. “Agent Perry? What are you doing here?”

    Before he could answer, the group heard a loud feminine shriek of rage followed by a distinctly male shout, “Sammy!”

    “Got to go. Just… stay here.” 

    “No, we can help,” Anna insisted.

    Faith gaped at her friend, “Are you crazy?”

    “You’ll be helping by staying here and out of danger,” Agent Perry told them. Another shriek had him up and bolting toward the noise. 

    “Come on, Anna,” Faith began, grabbing her friend’s arm, “let’s get out of here.”

    “No, come on,” Anna said firmly. “If what’s happening what I think is happening, we can help.”

    “How are we going to-” Anna pulled Faith up and towards the action, causing her to immediately protest. “Anna! No! This is insane! We don’t even know what’s-”

    She stopped her rant and gawked as she took in the scene in front of them.  
Agent Perry was in front of a grave, pouring a large container of salt into an open grave as another man, who was more than likely Agent Tyler, was looking around the graveyard a shotgun in hand. “Come on out, you son of a bitch!” yelled the armed man. As if attracted by the shout, a being seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

    The being was of a woman, one who looked eerily like the woman Anna had spent all night researching about. Except this woman wasn’t smiling like in her many profile pictures, but looked absolutely murderous. The being that was a translucent version of Marcia Greenwell charged at Agent Tyler, causing him to raise his shotgun and fire another blast, causing the ghost to dissipate. He turned back to Agent Perry and commanded, “Hurry up, Sam! I can’t hold her off much longer!”

    Agent Perry, Sam, nodded, throwing the now empty can of salt into the open grave and reaching around to grab a red carton that had to be filled with gasoline and opened the top to pour it. Before he could, however, Sam was thrown backward into a nearby tree, his head bouncing against the ground and knocking him unconscious.

    “Sammy!” Agent Tyler screamed, but he too was thrown onto the ground by an unseen force.

     It was then that Anna sprinted out toward the open grave, reaching down to pick up the container of gas, letting out a noise of surprise at how heavy it was. She rushed toward the grave and began to finish the job that Sam had started, spreading the fluid clumsily over the entirety of the revealed corpse.

    “Anna!” Faith hissed, hesitating before following her friend out into the open. It was only then that she realized she was unsure of what she was supposed to do.

    “Hey!” a shout caught Faith’s attention. As soon as she turned around, she felt a small metal object hit her square in the chest. She fumbled with her hands until she finally managed to catch the item. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a lighter. She looked up, checking where it came from and saw Agent Tyler once again on his feet, shotgun at the ready. “What am I supposed to do with this?” she asked dumbly before she could stop herself. 

    “What do you think?” he snapped. “Throw it in the grave and light the body on fire.” It was then Marcia reappeared again and threw Agent Tyler against a rather large grave stone, holding him against it in a way that almost seemed like she was choking him. “Do it! Do it now!” his shouts came out strained as he tried desperately to reach for his gun, which was a few feet away from him.

    Faith ran to the grave, stopping to open the lighter and ignite it, which took a few tries due to her shaking hands. Once she succeeded in doing that, she lowered her arm in as low as she could and dropped the lighter in, hoping it would stay lit long enough to set the gas ablaze, pulling her arm out as quickly as she could so as not to get burned. She managed to pull away before the fire spread and engulfed the dead body below.

    A scream caught the attention of the two girls, causing them to look just in time to see Marcia’s figure burst out of existence. They both jumped at the sight and sudden noise. As silence fell over the graveyard, the two girls looked at each other, silently asking themselves what the hell just happened.

    For a moment, the only sounds were their panting breaths and the _thud_ of their heartbeats in their ears. After reveling in their moment of shock, they began to take stock of themselves. 

    Anna was fine, aside from the scrapes on her hands from trying to stop herself from toppling over when Sam fell on them earlier. Faith, too, remained relatively unscathed, except for the bruises she could feel forming all over from being crushed by a giant moose of a human man and the bleeding mark on her leg from getting stabbed by stick whilst under said human. 

    Faith shook her head, ignoring the headache she had coming on. “Are you okay?” she asked her friend. She looked fine. 

    “I’m fine,” Anna reassured. “Though I don’t think those two are.” Gesturing to the other two men that were nearby made Faith remember that they weren’t alone. It also made her medical training kick in. She thanked the divine power above that she’d chosen to study medicine, otherwise these next few moments would have been agonizingly stressful. Well, more stressful than they already were.

    “Alright, Anna, go get the first aid kit from the trunk. I’m going to make sure these two don’t need a hospital.”

    “Got it,” she replied before walking quickly back the way they’d entered to find their car.

    “We don’t need a damn hospital,” Agent Tyler groaned as he stood up from his spot on the ground. 

    “I’ll be the judge of that,” Faith told him as she approached him. The man batted her hands away as she went to inspect the small, bleeding gash near his temple. A frown came onto her face. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with a grumpy ass patient. “Listen…” 

    “Dean,” the unhelpful man supplied.

    “Listen, Dean, I am a medical student. I’m being trained to be the judge of that. I’m one of the top students in my class. So I’d say, out of the two of us, I’m more qualified to tell you if you need a hospital or not. Now don’t move and let me make sure you’re not bleeding into your brain.”

    He once again hit her hand away, an annoyed look coming onto his face. “Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine.”

    “Look, the sooner I check you over, the sooner I can make sure your unconscious friend over there is okay. You don’t want to see what me being impatient looks like. Please stop hitting my hand away and let me help you, or I will have my friend restrain you.”  
“You’ll have me what?” Anna said, making Faith jump as she was standing right behind her.

    “Nothing,” she shook her head. “Go make sure-” she paused for a moment to remember the name she’d heard during the fight, “-Sam, over there, is alive, would you? I’m almost done here.” Faith gave Dean a sharp look as she began to look him over. She was almost glad Sam was unconscious. At least he wouldn’t protest against being helped.

*****

    It took them a good ten minutes of straight up arguing just to get the men to go with them. If Sam hadn’t woken up when he had, Dean probably would have dragged his unconscious body back to the Impala himself, risking further injury to both himself and Sam. It took a bitch face from Anna to get Dean to pull his head out of his ass and see reason. 

    “That’s scary,” Dean had commented as he climbed into the backseat. “It’s just like Sam’s.”

    The car ride back to the apartments was filled with awkward, though pointed, conversation.

    “So,” Faith had began as she braked at a stoplight, “what do the two of you actually do? Because I’m pretty sure you’re not FBI agents.”

    “We’re hunters,” Sam answered.

    “Wait, like… deer hunters or whatever?” Anna asked.

    “No. More like super-”

    “Sam!” Dean exclaimed, smacking his brother’s arm and giving him a ‘what the hell are you doing’ look.

    “If what you told me happened while I was out is true, they saw the ghost. I’m pretty sure they can get the talk.”

    “If it’s the talk I’m thinking it is, you’re about ten years too late,” Faith quipped.

    Sam chuckled, while Dean rolled his eyes. “No, not that talk,” Sam said. “It’s… This might be hard to believe but all those things you see in scary movies and on TV or in fairy tales, they’re all real.”

    Faith’s face fell in shocked confusion, “Wait, what?”

    “I knew it!” Anna exclaimed. “Ghosts are real!”

    “Yeah, but so are vampires, werewolves, witches, and a bunch of other shit that are exponentially more dangerous than a damn ghost,” Faith pointed out.

    Her friend’s face fell then. “Oh… Well, shit.”

    “Yeah, shit.” They fell silent for the rest of the ride back to the apartment, with only the hushed whispers of Sam and Dean in the backseat.

*****

   “Hold still, Dean!” Faith exclaimed for the fourth time in two minutes. When he proceeded to fidget still, she let out another sigh, stopping what she was doing to give him her most annoyed look. “Do you want me to stab you? I’m trying to stitch this up and you moving around isn’t helping anything.”

   “I can do this myself,” the man simply responded. “Probably better than you can.”

    Faith let out a dry laugh. “Yeah, with your concussion, I doubt you could.”

    “Then let Sam do it.”

    Sam piped up from where he was laying on the couch, the arm of the couch and the aid of three pillows keeping him sat up. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

   “And why the hell not?”

   “Because I have a severe concussion and she doesn’t?” he replied as if it were the obvious answer. It was then Anna came back in with all the ice packs they had in their freezer, setting most of them on the table while handing one to Sam for the back of his head. 

   “I still wish you’d let us take you to the hospital,” Anna told him. “If Faith is right, you could be more injured than you think.”

   “I’m fine, really.” He gave Anna a reassuring smile as he stiffly sat up and placed the squishy ice pack where his head had been previously resting, leaning back so the sore spot was being iced. 

   “You say that until you have a seizure or slip into a coma because you bled into your brain,” Faith grumbled as she weaved another stitch to close up the gash on Dean’s head. He moved again, causing her to nearly stab his scalp. “Goddamn it, stop moving!”

   “Dean, quit being a baby,” Sam told him, clearly annoyed.

    “You’re the baby,” Dean retorted.

    “I may be the younger brother, but right now you’re the one acting like a child.” 

    Anna looked between the two men, “Wait, you’re brothers?”

   “Yeah,” Dean responded. “What did you think we were?”

   “Oh I don’t know. I thought maybe you were friends… or lovers,” she said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as she turned to walk into the kitchen to get drinks.

   “Excuse me, _lovers_?” Dean looked insulted. “Why does everyone keep thinking that?”

   “They probably think you’re overcompensating,” came a rather unified reply from Sam and Anna.

   Faith raised an eyebrow as Dean just stared at them, mouth open. “That was creepy,” Faith and Dean said mostly together. They then turned to look at each other.

   Anna reemerged from the kitchen with a glass of water and looked at her friend and Dean with a confused look as she said, “ _That_ was creepy. You two are like the same. It’s scary.”

   She let out a dry laugh. “How so?”

   “You’re both stubborn, stupidly so it seems. You act all tough, even though you’re really not.” This got noises of protest from both Faith and Dean, which prompted Anna to say, “Not to mention you’re both loud as shit.”

   Sam nodded, though grimaced as it aggravated his head injury. “And you both have such expressive eyes. They’re even the same color and everything.”

   Faith and Dean shared a look. They actually weren’t that similar, physically speaking. Her hair was dyed an ashy shade of blonde and her face was round with kind features. Dean’s hair was brown, his face decorated with chiseled and very defined features. Even their somewhat similar feature was distinctly different. Their eyes were green, but different shades; Faith’s being heavily tinted with a shade of light blue and Dean’s containing flecks of a hazel brown in the sea of green.

   “Yeah, no,” Faith disagreed. “Besides if anyone is scarily similar, it’s you and Sam. Quiet bookworm types, but also nosy little shits when you want to be.”

   “Fucking right!” Dean exclaimed in agreement.

   “You’re some of the kindest people I’ve met, yet you can be absolutely cold-blooded when you want to be. Like, I swear you’re spawns of Satan.” Dean and Sam shared a knowing look as Faith continued on her rant. “I mean, you both have the same hairstyle, for god’s sake!” she pointed out, gesturing to both of them with her free hand.

   Anna and Sam looked at each other, particularly their hair. In both cases, it came to just under their chins, curling inward slightly to follow the curve of their jawlines. Their hair was straight, with the only difference seeming to be the color it was. Sam’s was a light brown, like a toffee brown, while Anna’s was black. 

   Aside from this, their appearances were also different. Anna’s oval face was speckled with freckles, while Sam’s face remained free of any such marks. His cheek bones were sharply defined while hers were softly so in a distinctly feminine way. Their eyes were a contrast of dark and light; Sam’s a light hazel while Anna’s were a deep chocolate brown.

   “I was going for the Clara look and you know it,” Anna told her defensively.

   She rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Anna.” Faith was doing her best to finish up stitching Dean. When he moved yet again, Faith nearly lost it, “God fucking damn it, Dean! Would you just fucking sit still for two seconds?” she snapped. “Fucking shit you’re difficult…”

   Dean did, in fact, sit still after her outburst. This was mainly due to the shock that those words and that harsh tone came out of that sweet face. He’d never been one to be shocked by swears, but when he first saw this girl, he didn’t expect her to have a potty mouth. 

   Sam gave his brother a bitch-face for being a pain in the ass, “Really, Dean?” Standing beside him, Anna had crossed her arms over her chest and was also giving Dean a bitch-face (her third of the night).

   “Oh god, there’s two of them,” Dean said in a low voice, completely weirded out by the almost mirror image in front of him.

   Faith had finished the last stitch, snipping the thread after having tied it off and turned to put her supplies away when she caught a glimpse of the two on the other side of the room. “Oh… that’s not scary or anything.”

   “You’re telling me.”

   “Shut up, Dean,” came their reply, which was said in perfect unison.

    Taking a deep breath, Faith finished packing up her supplies. “Alright, well I’m going to email my professor to tell him I won’t be in class tomorrow, seeing as it’s almost three a.m. and I have two concussed idiots I have to look after all night and all day tomorrow. Then I’m going to bed.”

    “Can you email my professor too?” Anna asked as she tossed an ice pack to Dean, who took it reluctantly and pressed it to his injured shoulder. 

    “Fine, but only because you’re taking first watch.”

    Anna looked at her friend like she was crazy. “Um, who said I was doing that?”

    “I did. Especially since this whole thing is your fault.”

    “How is this _my_ fault?”

    “Because _you_ were the one who wanted to go out at asscrack o'clock and follow a stupid lead on some equally stupid clue that wasn’t even ours and then proceed to put _us_ in the middle of it because- fuck if I know! I am exhausted and just spent two hours treating two idiots we just met and don’t even want to be here. So, yeah, you’re taking first watch. Any questions?”

    Anna opened her mouth, her facial expression one of anger and annoyance at her friend. Faith didn’t let her speak, instead interrupting her before she could start by concluding, “Great. Check on their mental status once an hour. Make sure they can answer simple questions, like what their names are, what they do for a living, and the events of tonight. If they can’t do that or they’re acting strange, wake me up.”

    “Hey-”

    She was already in her room, the door shut as she yelled through it, “Night!”

   Anna clamped her jaw shut, as she took deep breaths to calm herself. It didn’t work. Instead, she let out a noise of frustration as she plopped onto the nearby chair. It was times like this she hated her stubborn friend with all of her being.

    Sam and Dean shared a look, unsure if they should say something or stay quiet. After a conversation had entirely through facial expressions and eyebrow movements, they decided on waiting for Anna to speak, so as not to make it worse.

   After a few more minutes of silence, Anna seemed to have calmed enough to be able to effectively communicate using words instead of annoyed grunts or huffs. “What do you guys want to watch?” she asked, her voice and expression still tight with frustration but trying to be pleasant. Not that it really worked. “Do you like Doctor Who?”

*****

    The next day felt rather slow. The minutes seemed to pass like molasses, which didn’t help shake the exhaustion everyone in the apartment felt. Faith had come out a few hours after her argument with Anna to let her go to sleep, taking over watch of the brothers and their injuries. Sam had slept the entire time, aside from he was woken up to get checked over. Dean remained awake, which would have gone unnoticed if Anna hadn’t said anything when she entered the living room after her five hour nap.

   “You’re still up?” she’d commented to Dean as she walked into the kitchen with a yawn, getting out all of the necessary items needed to make a smoothie. 

   “What do you mean by that?” Faith asked as she entered in behind her, hoping her friend would be nice enough to also make her one. 

   When Anna noticed her friend enter in behind her, she grabbed another glass for her friend, knowing how much of a lazy mooch Faith was. “Dean didn’t sleep at all while you were gone. So, unless he took a nap while you were on watch, he hasn’t gone to bed yet.” She gestured to the container of strawberries, asking completely off topic, “You good with strawberries?”

   “Yeah,” she answered her friend’s question before turning around a frustrated look on her face. “Dean, you haven’t been to sleep yet? What the hell? You need to rest! You were injured, for fuck’s sake,” Faith’s voice was loud and clearly expressed her annoyance and anger.

   “What the hell?” Dean gave Anna a betrayed look. “Why did you sick the attack dog on me?”

   “You’re the idiot who decided not even attempting to get some rest after the night you had was a good idea,” Anna stated. “Don’t blame me if she and I are a little pissed. I’m just not going to get involved. I already have to deal with an idiot who refuses to sleep. I’ve all but given up, honestly. Faith, on other hand? Not so much.”

   “No, you know what? You’re going to at least take a nap,” Faith told Dean, going to grab his arm and haul him to his feet.

   It was then Sam decided to join the conversation. “What’s with the yelling?” he asked, groggily.

   “Your brother’s being an idiot and my roommate has decided to take on the lost cause herself,” Anna summarized from the kitchen. Her face, complete with bedhead, poked out from the entrance to the kitchen and asked, “Do you want a smoothie? It’s strawberry.”

   Sam eyed her strangely, but decided not to question it. “Sure, that’d be great. Thanks,” he answered.

   “The only one being an idiot here is you,” Dean said to Faith, ignoring the other exchange nearby. “As soon as Sam is ready, we’re leaving.”

   “Not without proper rest you’re not,” she responded stubbornly. “Not unless you plan on walking back to the graveyard. Or did you forget you left your car there?” Dean’s mouth shut with a click, his face tightening in unexpressed anger. “Look, I’m not letting you go anywhere, let alone drive a car off to your next- whatever- until you’ve had some proper rest and a decent meal. I didn’t tell our professors we got in a car accident just for you to waltz out of here like you didn’t just bash your heads in on glorified concrete.”

    Anna walked in, handing Sam his smoothie, and asked, “Wait, you told our professors we were in a car accident?”

    “Anna, we’re covered in cuts and bruises,” she deadpanned. “I needed to tell them something that would at least kind of explain those away.”

   “Good point.”

   “As for you, Dean,” Faith turned her attention back to the slightly intimidating manchild in front of her, “you’re going to go and take a nap. You’re welcome to use my bed.” When Dean didn’t move, she crossed her arms over her chest. “If you don’t go in the next ten seconds, I will drag there myself. And I may not look like much, but I am relentless. I will continue to annoy you until you go.”

   “She will, trust me.” Anna came to stand next to her friend. “And I’ll help her. I will break out my teacher voice. It would be good practice.”

   Faith hummed in agreement, “He is acting like child, isn’t he?”

   “A problem child.” Anna turned back to the older Winchester. “So what’s it gonna be? You going to listen or are you going to continue to be difficult?” When she noticed he wasn’t moving, she pointed to the hallway containing their bedrooms. “Go.”

   A large sigh escaped Dean as he headed toward the direction she was gesturing him in. “God, I thought college girls were supposed to be fun.”

   “And I thought tired five year olds were difficult,” Anna mumbled as she rolled her eyes as she went back to the kitchen to go finish making drinks while Faith plopped down in the nearest empty chair and grabbed the remote, trying to get in a position that wouldn’t agitate her bruises.

   “Wait, how did you two get hurt?” Sam asked a few moments later, seeming to catch up with the conversation. “I don’t remember seeing the ghost throw you.”

   “Do you not remember crashing through the bush and squishing us?” Anna asked from the kitchen.

   He immediately turned sheepish. “Oh… right.”

   Anna came back in a few moments later, two smoothies in hand, and handed one to Faith before sitting down in the other empty chair. Taking a sip of her drink, Faith then asked, “What do you guys want to watch? Seeing as we’re going to be stuck in here all day, I was thinking we could take turns picking what we watch or try and mutually agree on something.”

*****

   Later that afternoon, Dean and Sam were sitting on either of the empty chairs, Faith dozing on the couch, watching whatever the latter had left on an hour earlier as they intermittently exchanged conversation. This quiet was interrupted by the occasional yell from the kitchen, courtesy of Anna.

   “I swear to fucking god!” came another of Anna’s swears.

    Dean looked back toward the kitchen. “Okay, what’s the yelling about? That’s the fifth time she’s done that and it’s weirding me out,” he asked to no one in particular.

   “She’s sweeping,” Faith answered groggily in reply, not opening her eyes as she continued to doze.

   “Did you say she was… sweeping?” he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

   “Yep.” Her voice had a sleepy lilt to it as she remained in a perfectly relaxed state.

   “Come on, you little fuckers! Get in the dustpan, damn it!” Anna exclaimed. 

   Sam’s eyebrows raised as he tried not to laugh. “She really doesn’t like sweeping, does she?”

   Rolling so she was more on her side, Faith replied, “She hates those dust bunnies with a burning passion.”

   “Dust bunnies?” Dean questioned with a confused look on his face.

   “You know, those clumps of gross fluff on the end of the broom? They always fly off when she’s trying to sweep and she hates it.”

   He was about to make a comment when another loud and frustrated shout came from the kitchen, “GAH! I give up!” Anna walked out of the kitchen with in a huff and joined the group in the living room, arms crossed over her chest as she plopped down on the floor in front of the couch. 

   Faith finally opened her eyes, looking at her friend as she asked, “You have fun in there?”

   “Oh shut up, you,” Anna griped as she flung her hand back and smacked Faith in what was supposed to be friendly protest, but it earned a flinch and a sharp hiss. Looking back, Anna gave her friend a concerned look. “Shit! Are you alright?”

   She moaned, “I was until you smacked my giant bruise. Did you forget I was crushed by a two hundred pound man a day ago?”

   “Actually, I kind of did.”

   “Of course you did,” Faith muttered as she adjusted herself, her face conveying her discomfort.

   “Wait, when did this happen?” Dean asked.

   Sam looked at his brother and answered his question with another question, “Remember when I went through that bush?”

   He nodded, at first not fully understanding, but a few seconds later the pieces fell into place. An expression of comprehension made its way onto his face before he started to chuckle. “Wait… you mean to tell me you actually squished them?”

   “I didn’t _squish_ them,” the younger brother defended.

   “My bruised torso begs to differ,” Faith commented.

   Sam rubbed the back of his neck in a show of awkwardness, “I’m still sorry about that.”

   She waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t blame you. Hell, I don’t think I’m actually that mad anymore. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to tease you about it forever.”

   “I’d expect nothing less from someone who’s so much like Dean.”

   Faith’s protest was lost among Dean’s similar one, leading to Anna and Sam beginning to stare at them with similar amused looks on their faces. “Whatever you say,” Sam said with a shake of his head.

   The rest of the evening passed with a similar feeling of domesticity combined with bouts of teasing and childish bickering. Overall, it made for quite the relaxing evening, even if the pizza guy had given them a few weird looks when he delivered their order.

*****

   “Thanks for the ride,” Sam said as the group exited the car, the late morning sun shining on them as the lightest of breezes blew over them. 

   They were back at the graveyard where just two days before the four of them had been nearly murdered by a psychotic spirit. There weren’t very many people nearby, as it was a Saturday morning and a cemetery wasn’t exactly the place to be at ten a.m. Sure, there was the occasional passerby, but they were usually focused on their destination rather than on the goodbye that was taking place directly across the street.

   “You’re welcome, but if you thought I was going to let you two walk here, you’re an idiot,” Anna replied.

   Faith agreed. “Seriously. Especially when you-” she pointed at Sam “- still have a concussion that requires another day or two of rest and monitoring. You’re lucky I cleared your brother or you wouldn’t be leaving at all.”

   “We know,” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’ve told us that at least ten times this morning.”

   “I just want to make sure you know that just because I’m not preventing you from leaving means you can just go back to hunting like that. Take another day in wherever you’re headed next. You may feel fine, but your body is still healing. And for god’s sake, stop and take breaks from driving. I don’t want you giving yourself a headache.”

   The older Winchester looked over to Anna and asked, “Is she always like this?”

   Anna responded with a nod and an exasperated look. “You should see her when she’s talking to our friend Cassie. I swear half the time, Faith’s trying to decide whether she should kill her or drug her.” It was while Dean chuckled that Anna realized something, which caused her to ask, “Are we going to be friends after this?”

   “What do you mean?” Dean asked, confused.

   “I meant all of us,” she rephrased, gesturing to group as a whole. “Are we going to be friends of sorts after this? We did take you in and let you sleep on our couch and even in our beds.” She saw Dean and Faith open their mouths and pointed to both them, immediately silencing them with a “Don’t get cute with that.” 

   Sam shook his head with a chuckle. “She has a point, Dean. We’ve spent more time with these two than we have with anyone else in the past three months. And they weren’t bad company either.”

   “Aw, aren’t you sweet,” Anna said in response to Sam.

   Dean nodded, “As much as I hate to admit it, Sammy’s not wrong. While you two are annoying, you’re annoying in that little sister kind of way. I’m not sure if I like it yet.”

   “You do,” his brother told him.

   “Shut up.”

   “That doesn’t exactly answer the question,” Faith stated.

   The brothers fell silent, each with their unique thinking looks on their faces. Dean was the first to answer, saying in his blunt, pseudo-tough big brother way, “Don’t expect us to call you. We don’t really have time to do that.”

   Anna smiled, “Does that mean what I think it does?”

   He held out his hand, nodding his head toward their purses. “Give me your phones and find out.” 

   Smiling victoriously, Anna handed Dean her phone, with Faith doing the same.

   Dean tossed Faith’s phone to Sam, who caught it and began to enter in their numbers around the same time his older brother had begun to do the same with Anna’s. 

   After the girls got their phones back, Sam told them, “Call us if you ever need anything.”

   “Or if a supernatural something else comes to town again,” Dean added.

   Sam gave his brother a bitch-face. “I think that was implied in the 'anything’, Dean.”

   “You know what, Sam-”

   The girls exchanged a look and chuckled. “They’re not even in their car yet and they’re already bickering,” Anna commented. 

   Faith nodded, “It’s going to be a _long_ ride for them, that’s for sure.”

   Sam shook his head, already sick of arguing, “We should go.”

   “Yeah,” Dean said, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the girls. “Thanks again for everything. We appreciate it, even if we didn’t ask for it-”

   “Dean, come on.”

   He held up his hands to Sam in a placating manner. “Anyway, you two take care. Don’t get into any more trouble.”

   “How much trouble can a teaching major and a pre-med student who are the tops of their classes possibly get into?” Anna asked.

   “Well, considering you totally jumped head first into a battle with a ghost, I’d say a lot.”

   Rolling her eyes, Anna and Dean exchanged a hug, while Sam and Faith did the same next to them. After a few moments, they switched so the others got a chance to have a brief goodbye embrace.

   Once that was finished, the Winchesters turned, offering one last wave as they headed to their car. After starting the Impala’s engine, they pulled out of the cemetery’s small parking lot and drove down the road toward the exit out of town.

   Faith let out a loud sigh as she watched them pass, musing, “I’m gonna miss those two.”

   “Yeah, me too,” Anna nodded. “Well, mostly. They’re idiots that caused us to miss class the day before a long weekend.”

   Her expression fell slightly. “Yeah, I’m still peeved about that. I just hope the wrapped ribs and slight limp are enough to make my professors forgive me.”

   “What limp?” she looked at her friend, confused.

   “Okay, I may be contemplating playing that up a bit for sympathy points.”

   “Faith!”

   “What? The ribs part was true, but you can’t exactly see wrapped ribs. And I said I was _thinking_ about it, not that I was actually going to follow through with this plan. It’s still in the developing stages.”

   Anna shook her head. “You’re so weird sometimes.”

  “Yeah? Look who’s talking,” Faith quipped as she got into the newly empty passenger seat.

   As Anna slammed the driver’s side door shut and started the car, she griped, “Faith, I swear to god.” 

   It looked like things were going back to as they always were. Even if it wasn’t actually the same, considering they’d just found out that all of their irrational childhood fears were, in fact, real and as dangerous as they’d imagined. But, hey, at least they made friends with a couple of tough guy hunters who were actually more stupid than they looked.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this a different flavor from what I usually write, but any feedback is appreciated.   
> Thanks for giving this a read :)


End file.
